The invention relates to a mobile living quarters vehicle on which a plurality of self-contained individual living compartments are carried which may be transported in a closed position and opened to a living quarters position when the vehicle is stationary.
Heretofore, mobile homes on vehicle frames with wheels have been known which use expansible rooms as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,813,747, 2,692,161, and 2,965,412. The foregoing are typical of the expandable mobile home concept which includes expansion of an already existing room space. This concept is distinguished from mobile living spaces created by two relative movable sections in which there is no living space when closed yet provide a small self-contained quarters when opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,856 discloses an expandable trailer which has a number of individual rooms on each side of the trailer which have common side walls and may be folded out from a central space or hall. Here again, the concept is to expand an already existing space into a larger space partitioned off into individual compartments. No privacy or individually structured and identifiable units are provided by this concept.
The above mobile home and room structures are not directed to the provision of individual unattached living quarters in which individuals may live temporarily in the individual compartments with privacy and separation from one another.
It has been the concept and structure of the prior expandable type mobile homes to merely provide for expansion of an already existing space to increase the space normally in one or more pre-existing rooms of the mobile home. The above structures are mainly intended to be trailored to a desired site and set up. While they are mobile and can be taken back down and transported to another site, the workings of the frames for supporting the expandable rooms are time consuming in the operation and setup which does not lend these type structures readily to frequent mobile use. The frames on which they are transported are not suitable for frequent heavy highway use.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a mobile living quarters having a number of individual living units in which a single individual may temporarily live for such purposes as circus groups, rodeo groups, race car crews, and the like groups which travel frequently and usually stay only a week or two at one site.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a mobile vehicle having a plurality of individual self-contained living compartments which are separated and physically unattached from each other to provide privacy and a feeling of total identity for each living quarters.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a mobile living quarters which comprises a plurality of living compartments arranged side-by-side in rows with side spacing and spacing of each compartment and a central utility channel extending through the back spacing of the compartments for routing utility services to the compartments individually.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a mobile living quarters having a plurality of individual, self-contained living compartments each consisting of a pair of sections wherein one section is fixed and a second section is slidable on a vehicle frame to open and close the living quarters quickly and easily for repeated setups.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a mobile living quarters vehicle having a plurality of individual self-contained living compartments which are centrally serviced and air conditioned yet private and isolated from one another for individualized living.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a mobile living quarters having a frame which sectionalizes the living units so that the units are unattached, separately identifiable and independently utilizable.